For the First Time
by everyrosehasitsthornxx
Summary: With Clary losing her parents and Jace losing his job, how will they cope? AU and a songfic one-shot! R&R por favor.


**Disclaimer: Since I am currently still writing my next chapter to CoGH, I'm not Cassie Clare. Yet. This is my first third person point of view fanfic (this is a songfic), so tell me what you think! **

**Also, I'm not a song writer, so I can safely say that I don't own this song. The Script does. **

**Also, sorry this is REALLY delayed, I was really busy with my other two fanfics, but this one-shot goes to Abcdefg (I forgot who the person was when they signed in…sorry, it has been a while) for being the 100****th**** reviewer to City of Glass Hearts! You know who you are :)**

* * *

><p><em>She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart<em>

Clary turned in her covers, her face away from the door as silent tears slipped down her face. How _did this happen? Why? Why me?_ are the questions she thought as she sobbed helplessly.

Each tear slipped down her face like a child sledding down a snowy hill. The only difference was that they were happy. She wasn't.

How could she, when her parents were dead?

_And we don't know how,__  
><em>_How we got in to this mad situation,__  
><em>_Only doing things out of frustration_

He was at The Devil Tavern but it switched on from that, The Mermaid and The Blue Dragon. But The Devil Tavern was his favorite. It was just so fitting.

Jace couldn't deal with Clary, seeing her cry like that. It was like she was buried six feet under with her parents. It made hisheart break even more. It was bad enough that his mother-in-law and my father-in-law died, but him have to see my wife heartbroken too? That was just asking too much from him.

So he came here to drink all his worries away, out of frustration. What else could he do? Besides, it worked as a teenager when he was 'troubled' before Clary came along. Funny how she had made him stop drinking as a teenager but look who's making him drink now. The irony was not lost to him.

What did _we _do to deserve this? What did _they _do to deserve this? All they have been in their life was good. It was true – the good died young, Jace thought.

Somehow it was comforting to know that he was going to die old.

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard,_

_*Flashback*_

"_Clary, babe, its okay. It's alright. Try eating something." He was trying to comfort her one night, trying to get her to eat. But she wouldn't, even denying her favorite food, Mac & Cheese. The lack of food was starting to make her paler than normal, a deathly pale. _

_This wasn't good for her or the baby. _

"_No! GO AWAY!" Clary shouted at Jace, knocking the bowl of food out of his hand, sending it clattering on the floor, spilling all of its contents. _

"_Clary, be reasonable. Please eat! If not for you then the baby!" he begged her. Jace was hoping that using the baby line would make her eat _something_. _

"_No," she cried at him before sobbing and shoving him out the door._

_*end flashback* _

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time,__  
><em>_I've got a new job now on the unemployment line,__  
><em>_And we don't know how,__  
><em>_How we got into this mess__  
><em>_is it god's test,__  
><em>_Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best,_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard__  
><em>

That was the last time he tried helping her. Doing it over and over again wore him out as well and he had to let her save some of her nonexistent energy that she had left.

Being fired with an expecting baby didn't help either and now doing odd jobs for people, I was busy all the time. He _had _to work all the time or else they wouldn't make rent. And how were they suppose to pay for the baby? When she needed him, he couldn't be there but when she pushed him away, he was there. What kind of sick, twisted test was god making them go through?

Jace just hoped that He would let us pass this test since we were doing our best. We didn't know that this was going to happen, that two lives were ended. If they could, they would have prevented it. Their poor bodies were too mangled up in the car crash to even be properly buried.

Maybe that was better for Clary. If she had to arrange a funeral, he had no idea what she was going to do. She would have pushed over her limit and he can't lose Clary, not now, not ever.

_But we're gonna start by__  
><em>_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,__  
><em>_Sit talking up all night,__  
><em>_Saying things we haven't for a while__  
><em>_A while yeah__  
><em>_We're smiling but we're close tears,__  
><em>_Even after all these years,__  
><em>_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time_

He was going to help Clary get better. Jace couldn't stand seeing her like this. She has to get better. She will. She has to.

Jace bought a cheap bottle of wine, it wasn't much but it was something. He couldn't spend too much money on it, not with the limited money he had barely managed to earn with the odd, unsteady so called 'job' he had.

_Oooooo_

_Oooooo_

_Oooooo_

But it's not that that matters. They could sit up and talk all night, just how they used to. Just like old times. Maybe even laugh and joke around yet, even if Clary and Jace would be close to tears. It was still recent – of course she would be thinking of it every second of every day.

Yet, Jace couldn't wait to spend time with her. They always have and been with love. They were like that couples that act like it's their first year of marriage despite all our years and how it's suppose to go 'downhill'. Nothing could keep me from loving Clary, broken or not.

_She's in line at the Dole__  
><em>_With her head held high (high)__  
><em>_While I just lost my job but__  
><em>_Didn't lose my pride_

Clary, being the stupid red-head she sometimes is was at Dole, which was in the unemployment line here in Ireland. Yet, unlike the others she wasn't looking embarrassed or looked weak. She looked strong, looking confident and not feeling embarrassed that she was there.

It wasn't fair that Clary was looking for a job only because Jace lost his job. But he's not letting that stop him or slow him down. He'll get another real job, not the crappy going around doing random things. Jace would do it for Clary and for their unborn baby.

_But we both know how,__  
><em>_How we're gonna make it work when it hurts,__  
><em>_When you pick yourself up,__  
><em>_You get kicked to the dirt,_

_Trying to make it work but,__  
><em>_Man these times are hard,_

Jace knew soon Clary couldn't work, but by then I would have a steady job. I knew that it was hard; we were treated horrible, like gum on the bottom of someone's shoes. We were still humans too, we still had feelings. But I wasn't staying down on the floor; I was going to get up and prove that I can do something and make a change and not wallow in self pity. That's going to get us nowhere.

_But we're gonna start by,__  
><em>_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,__  
><em>_Sit talking up all night,_

_Saying things we haven't for a while,__  
><em>_We're smiling but we're close to tears,__  
><em>_Even after all these years,__  
><em>_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting, for the first time_

Jace opened up the wine, pouring himself a glass and giving Clary orange juice with just a hint of wine, it was just like it was barely there. They sat down on the couch, curled up together, talking about everything and nothing, just how they used to.

It had been a while since they had done that.

"Jace," Clary whispered, looking up at him from his chest. He looked down, slightly smiling at the girl he loved.

"Yes?"

"You know I love you," she murmured, fitting her head in his chest and gripping some of his shirt in her tiny fist.

"I know," he said back. "I love you too." Jace looked down at the petite girl, surprised to see a small, crystal tear drop down. But he was smiling. And so was she.

For the first time.

_ooooo..., yeahh for the first time__  
><em>_(ooooo...), oh for the first time,__  
><em>_Yeah for the first time,__  
><em>_(just now got the feeling that we're meeting...__  
><em>_For the first time)_

_Oh these times are hard,__  
><em>_Yeah they're making us crazy__  
><em>_Don't give up on me baby x4_

Clary sighed contently against Jace's muscled chest, not worrying about her parents for the first time.

"Clary?"

"Mhmm?" she mumbled, eyes heavy.

"You know, your parents would want you to be happy. I want you to be happy," he told her, risking the fact that Clary might get upset over bring up her parents. For the first time, she didn't freeze at the mention of the words parents. Clary thought about his words, twisting them around, taking in the meaning.

Finally, she replied. "I know." And like that, it was like a huge weight was lifted off her small shoulders. Yes, she would still mourn them, but she should still live life happily. Her parents wouldn't want her wasting away the years, sad that they died. Everyone dies eventually.

But it makes it worth knowing people for the memories you have, the good times you have. "Also," Jace dared to add since she didn't run away from him, "right now it might be tough, but we'll get through it. Don't give up on me."

Clary, who was on the verge of sleep heard this and struggled to say one word. "Never."

After a few minutes, Clary was snoring peacefully, not crying herself to sleep for the first time. Jace curled up around her, spread the blanket on both of them and fell asleep with Clary, content with the beautiful girl he got to call his wife.

* * *

><p>Soo….tell me what you think? Was the third person good ? I know that the actual song wasn't really about anyone dying but…I decided to get a little creative with it, fitting it in with the song.<p>

Reviews make me happy and will get a donut of your choice! ;P

~Icyfirelove3

P.S. Check out the stories I beta for! All of Bookninja15's stories (too many to list out but a lot of MI ones), CoolxNerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! All great writers :D


End file.
